


No One Will Know

by RowanAD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arson, Murder, POV First Person, getting away with murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanAD/pseuds/RowanAD
Summary: A young woman runs from a burning building. No one will ever know why she was there.
Kudos: 2





	No One Will Know

I jump.

When I hit the ground outside the window, I know I have at most thirty minutes for Rufio to discover what I've done. By that time, I need to be gone. I light the fuse to the fire fodder I've left in the basement and take off running.

In a matter of minutes, I hear the shouting. Avonas is burning from the ground up.

My father is dead in his office, and his body will never be found. No one will ever be any the wiser that I was even there. "He fell asleep at his desk and was consumed by the flames," so the stories will say. After all, he kept his office locked, didn't he? No one had a key. No one but his right hand man.

I toss Rufio's key into the bushes as I keep running for the dock. Tulio will meet me there to take me home.

No one will know.

I keep running.

I hit the docks and Tulio pulls my hood up, scolding me for letting it fall in the first place. "You could've been seen," he tells me.

It doesn't matter.

The only people who would recognize me are much too preoccupied by the flames, not a little blonde girl running through the dock market to catch her boat.

No one will know.

Tulio takes me to his room and we sit, him by the window and me on top of his desk.

"That was a crazy thing you did," he tells me. He pauses.

"Did it feel good?"

"Immesuarably." I reply.

Not another word is said on the subject. Tulio nods and looks out the window at the see as we leave the flames and the past behind us.  
No one will know.


End file.
